User blog:StrawberryMaster/The 96L and 97L Rant
THE 96L AND 97L RANT NOTE: This is just constructive criticism, so please, don't go around witchhunting me for no reason. Also, please don't start making personal attacks on me. Thank you. ANOTHER NOTE: I planned for this blog to be released yesterday (aka July 30, 2016), but I sadly had to do something extremely important (don't ask :P), and I had to delay the blog. Sorry. (please don't take this too seriously, and don't take it out of context) Hi, it's me again. I never knew I was going to do this, but this whole "drama" is just getting annoying recently, so, today, we are going to talk about Invests 96L and 97L. How this started? The main question is, how the heck did this start? Well, it's simple. Two invests formed in the Atlantic. The easternmost one, Invest 96L, formed near Cape Verde (yes, I know it's Cabo Verde, but meh) and the westernmost one, Invest 97L, formed near the south-central North Atlantic. What happens is, some people have literally taken it into a whole new level. I mean, people are literally turning a discussion about two invests into a random Minecraft factions server. Yes, indirect tweet to 2b2t. So here, on your "totally not kid-friendly Minecraft faction server", we have two "factions", the 96L supporters, and the 97L supporters. The 96L supporters are the problem here, actually. They think that the invest has already formed, and that it will become a major hurricane. It's their personal opinion, so it's fine, right? Well, yes and no. I've seen people claim that 96L has an eye and has called the NHC "wishcasters" for not upping the chances for 96L. Okay, now the 96L supporters literally got high on mints. But still, the 96L supporters are literally shoving "proof" that 96L is a TD/TS at our faces. Well, that wasn't really needed, right? Well, the 97L supporters are doing it as well. Here's a classic case scenario of a non-typical conversation between a 96L and a 97L supporter (random names included!): * Dominic: 96L won't form, it has no circulation and barely is organized. 97L has better chances of forming and becoming Earl. * Jacob: No no no, 96L has a weak circulation and is moderately organized. 97L won't form due to 30-40 knots of shear around it. * Dominic: Well, I disagree with you. 96L is near the edge of dissipating, and 97L is already near Hispaniola. Yet, the IHC can't recognize it! All thanks to that recon who had "issues". * Jacob: Yep, 96L is done now. And yeah, the IHC can't even classify it as a TD! I'm literally going to go full Cynebald right now. I hope I don't need to make another rant like Evan did. * Dominic: The IHC just underestimates storms. Not even NUC is that biased. * Jacob: Agreed. And that was a non-typical one. If you want to see the realistic one, then well, here it is: * Aaron: 97L will form get shrekt you 96L wishcasters * Kate: nuuuuuuuuu 96L is very organized, it must be a TS already, it has 55 mph winds and a weak circulation hidden under the clouds * Aaron: no, you are high on mints, 97L is more organized than 96L and it will enter the Caribbean and become a strong C5 yay * Kate: pls stahp being a downcaster 96L will form as well, and it will become a major * Aaron: lol "it will become a major" lmao you are totally high on mints * Kate: pls you're high on rice and eggnog #96LMasterRace * Aaron: lmao 97L will become a major, 96L will become a TD or a weak TS * Kate: pls my friend Richard sent a drone to 96L and he said it has 55 mph! * Aaron: seriously? nope, no way that fail invest has 55 mph, and Richard's drone is fake, btw * Kate: pls it's real his drone went to Iceland! * Aaron: pls his drone is 100% fake top kek.. ...and you get the rest. Conclusion "because I'm tired." If you think 96L will form, 97L will form, both will form, or even none will form, it's your opinion, and we respect it. But, there is no real need to constantly claim everytime that your invest will form, yet current info says otherwise. HHW is just not a battleground (well, we have the occasional drama that I mentioned in the previous blog post, but meh). You can say your opinion on whatever you want, but next time, use common sense, and respect someone's opinion, instead of claiming that the other invest has better chances at forming and blah blah blah. On another hand, if you see another "twin invests situation", reading this blog might help. Or not. Well, I guess that's it for today. See you next time. Au revoir. Category:Blog posts